Happy Birthday
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Today was Ishimaru's birthday and Mondo and Chihiro decide that their friend needs a celebration. Well, Mondo decided that. Chihiro just tagged along to make sure that no one ended up hurt.


**A/N: So, I heard that it was Ishi bby's birthday, so I decided to just ago ahead and write up something short and sweet. **

**Warning: AU, fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa**

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Mondo-kun? Won't be Ishimaru be upset for us breaking into his house?" Chihiro whispered as he and Mondo hid behind the couch.

A scoff left Mondo's mouth and he waved his hand dismissively. "Please, Ishimaru will be fine. Sure, he may be upset about us breaking into his house, but I'm sure that he'll be too happy about the party that he'll forget about being upset."

Chihiro frowned, not quite sure about Mondo's so called 'plan'. He wasn't sure if Mondo was aware of the fact that Ishimaru didn't like parties, but based on how much the gang leader put into preparing the party, he figured that he didn't. He had tried to tell him of course, but Mondo was so stubborn and wouldn't listen to him. He insisted that Ishimaru would love the party. Chihiro wasn't so sure. He wanted nothing more than to just leave before anything bad happened. However, he didn't want to leave the gang leader alone with the hall monitor, should he freak out too much. That's pretty much why Chihiro was there in the first place.

Someone needed to have a level head in their rag tag group.

Hearing the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, Mondo and Chihiro tensed before they looked at each other. A look of glee came to Mondo's face before he gripped onto the couch. "Here we go, Chihiro. I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Chihiro smiled thinly before turning his attention back towards the door. He just really hoped that things wouldn't blow up in Mondo's face. He just looked really happy while putting this whole thing together for Ishimaru. Heck, he had paid for everything out of his pocket instead of just getting his gang to steal everything. Everything from the cake to the decorations to the presents were all from Mondo (with a bit of Chihiro's help as well, because he wanted to pitch in for his friend's birthday as well). That was how much he cared for the hall monitor.

Heart clenching in his chest, Chihiro brought a hand up and bit his bottom lip in worry. His entire body was trembling and his heart was racing. Please don't freak out, please don't blow up, please just let things go _right_...

The front door opened about a minute later, the sound of keys echoing throughout the silent room. The light came on seconds later and then, silence once again. Feeling Mondo's hand curl around his wrist, Chihiro clenched his eyes shut before he found himself being dragged up from behind the couch.

"_Surprise! Happy birthday!" _Mondo shouted happily, large grin on his face.

The next few moments passed by so quickly that it was hard to tell exactly what had happened. All that Chihiro knew was that he was pushed down to the ground suddenly and somebody else was tackled down a few feet away from where he was. He also heard the sound of a fist hitting someone's face, although he wasn't sure who was hitting who. His head was spinning rapidly and he had to bring a hand to his face to try and calm down his spinning head, trying to get a baring on his surroundings. His eyes were clenched shut and he groaned softly before slowly lifting himself up, using the couch as leverage. He could still hear the sound of scuffling nearby.

When things finally calmed down, Chihiro slowly opened his eyes, squinting them at the brightness of the light. Blinking for a few moments, a gasp left his mouth as he saw a bruise on Mondo's cheek and Ishimaru's eye. Straightening up quickly, he ran over to the two males, his hands hovering in the air, not quite sure what to do. "W-W-What..."

"Kyoudai, Chihiro-kun! What are you doing in my house at such a time?!" Ishimaru shouted in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing and a small wince coming to his face.

Mondo was cradling his cheek, a scowl present on his face. "We're here to celebrate your birthday, idiot! Why the hell did you fucking punch me?!"

"I believed that it was a burglar in my house! It was my instinct to attack first and ask questions later. I apologize Kyoudai!" Ishimaru said quickly before bowing deeply.

Sighing roughly, Mondo clicked his tongue and signaled Ishimaru to stand back up. "You don't have to apologize. I suppose it wasn't the best idea to break into your house without you knowing," Mondo said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Noticing that both males looked pretty embarrassed at the moment, Chihiro sighed and walked towards them, grabbing their hands. He had told Mondo that it was a bad idea to break into Ishimaru's house. So, he felt much less sympathy towards his injury. But, he supposed that was just the way the those two would have acted, had Mondo broken in or not.

"Well, since that's said and done, let's head to the kitchen so Ishimaru can see the rest of the decorations." Chihiro didn't wait to hear Mondo and Ishimaru agree with him, pulling both males into the kitchen.

They all came to a stop in the doorway as Ishimaru gasped loudly. Mondo and Chihiro looked back at the hall monitor, noticing his wide eyes opening wider. However, the hall monitor didn't pay them any mind, too busy staring at the sight in front of him. There were streamers of every color all across his kitchen, crisscrossing everywhere that they could. There was also confetti and lots of balloons that had his name scrawled over them, as well as birthday messages. And on the table, there was a large cake that he couldn't possibly eat alone, bright white icing lined with red dots. Several presents were around the cake, some shrewdly wrapped and others wrapped cleanly.

All in all, his entire kitchen was a mess. However, just the thought that Mondo and Chihiro had done something like this had struck Ishimaru deep in his heart. There was a faint blush on his cheeks and tears were starting to come to his eyes. His lip quivered and his hands shook by his side. Mondo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, not quite sure what to say or do.

When tears started falling down Ishimaru's face, Chihiro and Mondo jumped, moving towards the other male to make sure that he was alright. Ishimaru's arms suddenly wrapped around them, loud sobs left his mouth and he burrowed his face into the crooks of their necks.

"Chihiro-kun, Kyoudai, this means so much! I am not one to party when work must be done, but to refuse such a wonderful gift would be rude!" Tears continued to trail down his face and his shoulders were shaking with pent up emotion.

"Ishimaru...," Chihiro trailed off, not quite sure what to say. He hadn't been expecting this to happen, to be honest. He had always heard that Ishimaru didn't really like parties, yet here he was crying over the fact that he was having one. Perhaps it had to deal with the fact that his friends had done it for him, rather than it just being a random party. He knew that their friend didn't really bond well with other people...

Glancing up towards Mondo, Chihiro noticed that the gang leader was still wincing slightly in pain. But more prominent than that was the fact that he looked just as happy, if not more, than Ishimaru. Chihiro watched as Mondo wrapped his arm around the hall monitor's shoulders, pulling him close. Blinking for a moment, Chihiro slowly pulled himself away from Ishimaru and Mondo until they were hugging each other. But just as soon as he moved away, the hall monitor dragged the gang leader away to go look at the cake and presents.

Staring at the two as they made their way deeper into the kitchen where the food was, Chihiro felt himself smiling in spite of everything that had happened. It wasn't often that Mondo and Ishimaru were actually around each without acting like dorks or yelling at each other. Or both of the above. It was nice to actually see them calm and having fun without making a huge fuss-

"Kyoudai, come! Let us play some party games in celebration!" Ishimaru shouted suddenly.

"Oh, now you're talking. We gonna play truth or dare?" Mondo asked with a pleased smirk.

A scandalized expression came to Ishimaru's face and he smacked Mondo on his arm in response. "Of course not, Kyoudai! I will not allow such rebellious games to be played in this house!"

"Aww come on, Ishimaru. Loosen up! It's your birthday!"

"I will not 'loosen up', as you say! I have seen what has happened when people play such games and I will not allow it in this house!"

"Ugh, you're such a spoilsport."

"There is no reason to start name calling!"

...Well, it was nice while it lasted, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: I can never take these three seriously. Perhaps that's why they're my broT3. **


End file.
